familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elvira Annie Cowles (1813-1871)
}} * 1st Treasurer of the LDS Church Relief Society * Polygamous Wife of Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith Biography Elvira and her family had joined the church in New York in 1830, and eventually they moved to Kirtland, Ohio and settled in Nauvoo, Illinois by 1839. Elvira Annie Cowles was selected by Emma Smith to be the first treasurer of the Female Relief Society of Nauvoo, organized on 17 March 1842. As such she had much responsibility in accounting for and distributing money or goods which were donated to care for the poor. (Joseph Smith and the Restoration A History of the LDS Church to 1846 by Ivan J Barrett page 505- 506) She is listed as Elvira A Cole and on page 505 it states she is later known as Mrs. Holmes. Elvira Cowles, one of Joseph Smith's wives , took care of young Sarah Elizabeth Holmes most of the time. (Sarah was born in 1838 to Jonathan Holmes & Marietta Carter, his first wife who died in 1840.) Sarah Elizabeth Holmes tells this in her own words. "Before Joseph Smith went to Carthage Jail, he knew he would be killed and told Johnathon and Elvira Cowles that they should be married after his death, and provide a good home for his sweetheart (and almost daughter) Sarah Elizabeth." He took Sarah Elizabeth in his arms and gave her a blessing, "God bless my little Sarah; you shall live to testify to my name in Zion." Jonathon and Elvira Cowles were married 1 Dec 1844 and their first baby (Lucy Elvira) was born 11 October 1845 in Nauvoo, Illinois where Jonathan was a successful cobbler, both repairing and making shoes for many members. Just a few months after this, the family traveled to Winter Quarters with the first contingents of Saints. By Arlen Clement, Valiant Ones, 1990 According to her Obituary, Elvira left Nauvoo with her husband in 1846, arriving at Council Bluffs about July 1st. Her husband joined the Mormon Battalion to fight in the Mexican War, leaving Elvira, her step daughter Sara Elizabeth, and her infant daughter Lucy Elvira to spend the winter on the banks of the Missouri River. Elvira joined the first company headed west in 1847, the Jedadiah Grant - Joseph Noble Company, walking nearly all the way to Utah. Her daughter Lucy Elvira died on the plains. Her husband returned from the Mexican War in September of 1848 and the family would settle in the Farmington, Utah area. In 1862 Jonathan Harriman Holmes would marry Sarah Ingersol Harvey at Salt Lake City. She was the widow of Enoch Floyd, who had died in 1855 in Massachusetts leaving her with 7 children. She would join the family in Farmington. They had no children. Added by Sharon Holmes 2017 At Elvira's burial in Farmington, Utah, a crowd nearly a half a mile long followed her procession to the cemetery to pay their respects. (Deseret News obituary 5 April 1871) Category:Wife of Mormon Prophet Category:Wife of LDS Apostle